As for a damper device, there is a damper device comprising a piston and a cylinder, for limiting a return speed of a pedal by the piston which is moved forward accompanied by returning to an original position of the pedal. Also, the damper device forms a taper face which gradually increases an internal diameter of the cylinder as moving toward a forward movement end position on a forward movement end position side of the piston. As the piston approaches the forward movement end position, airtightness between the piston and the cylinder declines, so that a braking force relative to the pedal gradually declines. (See Patent Document 1)
According to such damper device, in a case that a movement speed of the piston is relatively fast and a pressure difference between an inner space of the cylinder and the outside in the forward movement end position thereof is excessively increased, the damper device can prevent situations such that an excessive braking force is applied to the object to be braked such as the above-mentioned pedal, or moreover, such that the above-mentioned object to be braked is pulled back toward the position before the movement. However, in such damper device with the above-mentioned structure, on the forward movement end position side of the piston, the decline of the braking force always occurs regardless of the movement speed of the piston.